


Don't Touch (But Don't Stop)

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Victorious RPF
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, RPF, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying not to touch her doesn't mean Liz doesn't want to be touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch (But Don't Stop)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 5 of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com).
> 
> No offense is meant to either actress. I just love 'em so much that I couldn't resist writing about them. x3

Ariana rolled over in bed, feeling restless. She was surprised to find Liz staring back at in the dark, the light from an open window and from a bedside clock being the only light sources, though enough to see dark eyes watching her. Nibbling her lip, she reached out a hand to touch Liz but the dark-haired girl batted her hand aside.

"You know the rules. Don't touch me," Liz whispered.

"No one's going to hear us if we, you know, did things."

"As if. I'm sure Frankie's outside the door right now hoping to hear us getting it on or something."

"You know he isn't that kind of a person," Ariana scolded.

"Yeah, well your brother still gives me the creeps."

"That's just mean, Liz."

Rolling her eyes unseen in the dark, Liz rolled over in bed and gave the redhead her back, much to Ariana's hurt and annoyance. Still, she wasn't one to get so easily discouraged and slid up against Liz's back, spooning her. Liz didn't argue this and allowed the redhead to slip a foot between her calves, prompting her thighs open slightly. Sliding a hand down a curvy hip, Ariana let her fingers slide beneath her friend's tank top, savoring the feel of Liz's skin beneath her touch as she always did, then sliding her hand down beneath pale blue shorts.

"If it's okay...?" Ariana asked, her hand coming to rest on Liz's mound.

Nodding her head but remaining silent, Liz bit back a sigh as the redhead prodded her slit through the cotton of her panties. Nudging her knee now between Liz's knee, the redhead smiling as the brunette's breath hitched as her fingers forced the cotton of her panties against her clit. Ariana wanted to touch more but she knew how particular Liz could be so she rubbed the brunette's clit through her panties, burying her nose into freshly washed hair. 

Liz finally released a soft gasp but manage to remain otherwise silent as the friction Ariana was causing between her legs made her want to cry out. Shifting her leg to give the redhead better access, Liz reached down and guided Ariana's hand beneath her panties. The instant contact of skin to skin brought a gasp from Ariana's lips and she happily slid two fingers into her friend drawing a reluctant grunt of approval from Liz's throat. Moving slow, Ariana thrusted her fingers until Liz was arching and twisting beside her. A bit of ingenius maneuvering helped Liz find Ariana's lips in the dark, kissing her to help muffle the moans she wanted to let spill.

"Ariana..." Liz finally groaned, instantly regretting how loud it sounded in the dark. 

Smiling, Ariana curled her fingers and picked up her pace. The bed groaned as Liz twitched, buckled and let out a choked moan as she finally came. Ariana waited a moment before removing her hand only to be surprised by Liz stopping her and keeping her hand between her thighs. Pressing her back against Ariana's body, Liz drew her knees up, trapping the redhead's hand against her mound.

"I thought you didn't like to be touched?" Ariana teased.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

Giggling, Ariana made herself comfortable, kissing Liz's shoulder before nuzzling against her back and falling asleep.

  
**-End-**   



End file.
